


Daisies Among the Field

by okeptinokeptin



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okeptinokeptin/pseuds/okeptinokeptin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love was always a strange emotion, some reason you may hate the person , later on you found yourself wanting to be with them every second of your life. Well, that’s what Carver is feeling for the former Dalish Elf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisies Among the Field

She’s the oddest person he ever met, a person who stick out as a sore thumb. Her innocence was balls of warmth, wait. Snap out of it, Carver! When did you become soft? The answer to that question, he believed it was because of her. Her bright green eyes always lit whenever she understood something or when someone was talking about something she was interested in. He loved that about her, getting excited over the simplest things. 

Hell, she even got Anders a cat! A bloody cat! Every time they visit Anders, she would be gushing over how adorable the kitten was. How pretty it was and how the golden coat reminded her of the sun when it’s at its highest peak. Though her emerald colored eyes, reminded him of the green hills back in Ferelden. 

Her voice so soft and pure, despite the things she studies in. He’s never a fan of mages due to Bethany, Hawke, and father. Always busy learning about magic and he was by himself, never getting the attention of father. He wouldn’t say that he’s a hundred percent with the ideals of the Templars nor the freedom of mages. He believes in protecting mages and everyone else. Though, she was a bloody blood mage. Ever part of him yearns to hate her, but he couldn’t help but try in his attempts to ask her out, go on walks together, grab some drinks, or something, anything that doesn’t involve prying eyes of the form of Hawke, Varric, and Isabela. 

She sticks out as a sore thumb, a daisy among the field of grass that does not harbor any flowers. Being unique and beautiful, but alone. He wished to caress it, but he’s afraid of ruining the innocence that is still intact of this daisy. So, he shall look longingly in hopes that the daisy would come to him. Someday.


End file.
